


It's Gonna Be Good

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is one thing I wanted to discuss with you.” Enjolras shuffles them around so he’s lying on top of Grantaire, his arms folded on Grantaire’s chest. “I wanted to try ‘topping’ during sex. Not just being on top, I mean, you know I enjoy riding you, but being the top.”</p><p>“Like with a strap-on?” Grantaire asks, his tone thoughtful. He pushes Enjolras’ hair out of his face with his hand, and Enjolras relaxes into the touch, already glad that he brought this up.</p><p>“Yes,” he replies, “exactly that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> based on an idea and a sketch from [deadpokerface](http://deadpokerface.tumblr.com/)
> 
> important note: I'm a cisgender woman, so if there's anything in this fic that's inaccurate/offensive, please, please let me know and I'll change/remove it as necessary!

“Thirty-one inches,” Grantaire reads out, dropping the tape measure from Enjolras’ chest.

Enjolras sighs, scribbling the number down on a scrap of paper and reaches for his current binder, putting it back on. His t-shirt follows, as Grantaire puts the measuring tape back in the kitchen and returns with Enjolras’ laptop.

“Thanks for this,” he says, clicking on the website he bookmarked earlier that morning. The page loads slowly, a fuzzy image of a model wearing a binder gradually becoming clearer. Enjolras taps his fingers on the edges of the laptop as he waits.

“It’s no problem,” Grantaire tells him earnestly, relaxing back on to the settee and leaning his head on Enjolras’ shoulder. Enjolras places a kiss on the crown of his head, taking deep breaths as he fills in the details. “You got this site from Bahorel, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Enjolras says, placing the order. He lowers the screen of the laptop and sets it on the coffee table, out of the way of harm. He wriggles closer to Grantaire, pleased at how little manoeuvring it takes for them to fit together perfectly. “He recommended it because the binders are durable, unlike my current one, and, provided I wear them properly, won’t do any damage. Jehan also uses them occasionally and they said they’ve never had much of a problem with theirs either.”

“That’s good,” Grantaire says into Enjolras neck. “Do you need to get anything else? Any other measurements I should help you take? Probably shouldn’t have put the tape measure straight away but –”

“There is one thing I wanted to discuss with you.” Enjolras shuffles them around so he’s lying on top of Grantaire, his arms folded on Grantaire’s chest. “I wanted to try ‘topping’ during sex. Not just being on top, I mean, you know I enjoy riding you, but _being_ the top.”

“Like with a strap-on?” Grantaire asks, his tone thoughtful. He pushes Enjolras’ hair out of his face with his hand, and Enjolras relaxes into the touch, already glad that he brought this up.

“Yes,” he replies, “exactly that. There’s a shop that sells sex toys near the Musain, we could probably walk there, that comes highly recommended by Joly and Bahorel. LGBT friendly, they both confirmed.”

“You want to go now, don’t you?” Grantaire says before Enjolras can voice the words himself. He grins, pressing his face into Grantaire’s chest.

“You haven’t got anything else planned, have you?” Enjolras’ voice is muffled by the fabric of Grantaire’s shirt, but his soft laugh is enough to indicate that he heard.

“Nope, I’m a free bird. I’ll get my shoes and we’ll be off.”

~

The shop is relatively quiet for a Friday afternoon, Enjolras notes as he steps inside, quickly followed by Grantaire. It has a clean layout, neat aisles filled with a variety of toys and other sex-related items (they could probably pick up more condoms and lube here too), there are even feature pieces on the wall, though Enjolras tries not to let his eyes linger on a mannequin covered in an intricate set of chains.

“What sort of things are we looking for?” Grantaire mutters, taking Enjolras’ hand and squeezing it tightly as they start wandering down the first aisle.

“For the first time, I don’t want to use anything too complicated, something simple, but that doesn’t mean we can’t pick up anything else whilst we’re here.” Enjolras scans the shelves, catching snippets of ridiculous titles until he spots the section for strap-on dildos, and tugs Grantaire forward.

“This one might be useful,” Grantaire says, plucking a box containing a purple dildo off the shelf. It’s not penis-shaped, curving up and down along the length with a bulbous section at the bottom end. “Not for the first time because it’s strapless which might be difficult to worth with, but this bit pleasures you too.”

Enjolras chews his lip, staring at the strange shape and imagining how it would feel to fuck Grantaire with it. He pictures Grantaire’s lips forming an ‘O’, his eyes rolling back with pleasure, and blushes, nodding once sharply. “We should probably get a basket.”

They leave with a remote controlled vibrating dildo that can be used with and without a harness, the initial purple strapless, a standard sized realistic dildo with an adjustable harness for Enjolras’ first time, and a bottle of lube plus more condoms. He’s bouncing on the balls of his feet as they pay, mentally calculating how long it’ll take for them to get home so that they can try out their purchase. Grantaire smiles and meets his eye as the leave the shop, seeing right through Enjolras’ attempt at a calm façade.

“Do you want to get something to eat first?” Grantaire asks as they walk hand-in-hand back to Enjolras’ flat. “Or watch a film, maybe? We’ve got plenty of options.”

“We could,” Enjolras says, tightening his fingers around the handle of the carrier bag. “Or we could do that after we have sex?”

Grantaire laughs, letting go of Enjolras’ hand to wrap his arm around Enjolras’ shoulders, pulling him close. He kisses Enjolras’ temple and his body heat radiates warmth through Enjolras. His lips curl into a smile as Grantaire whispers his affirmation in his ear and they hurry on home.

Enjolras discards his jacket, tossing it on to the settee in the living area, and heads through into his bedroom with Grantaire close behind. He empties the carrier bag on the bed, putting away the two dildos they’re not going to use this time in what Grantaire likes to refer to as ‘the Sex Drawer’. It’s where Enjolras stashes all his toys and the condoms and lube, nothing particularly exciting, but if there’s one thing Enjolras has learnt in his years of knowing Grantaire, it’s that he will take every opportunity available to dramatize and exaggerate.

“How’d you want me?” Grantaire flops on to the bed, propping himself up on his arm, bent at the elbow, and beckons Enjolras. He crawls on to the bed, hovering over Grantaire and drops a kiss on the end of his nose.

“On your back,” he instructs, slipping his hand under the thin fabric of Grantaire’s shirt, “with your head on the pillows.” The bed shifts when Grantaire moves and Enjolras follows him up, chasing after his lips and drawing him into a kiss. It’s lazy and intimate, stirring heat in the pit of Enjolras’ stomach that has him pressing up against Grantaire. He sighs into the kiss, resting all of his weight on Grantaire and smoothing his fingers over the coarse hair of Grantaire’s chest.

Grantaire raises the hem of Enjolras’ shirt up to the top of his ribs, caressing his sides because it always makes him squirm. He moans and leaves a trail of wet kisses across Grantaire’s jaw, gasping at the stubble bristling against his own cheeks.

“Lean back a moment, I need to take your shirt off.” Enjolras does, a smile playing at his lips as he sits up and raises his arms, letting Grantaire strip him of his shirt, revealing his binder. He pauses as Grantaire wriggles out of his own, considering his options for a moment.

“Do you think I can wear my binder during sex?” Enjolras looks down at his chest, fiddling with the edge of the material. “I haven’t before but,” he pauses, twisting around to stare at the strap-on in its box, “I want to this time.”

“Bahorel or Jehan never mentioned whether they wear it or not,” Grantaire muses, idly tapping his fingers on his chest. “If you want to, I guess we could try, but if anything feels strange at any point, even if I’m seconds away from coming, I mean it, you need to stop and take it off, okay?”

“I know that,” Enjolras tells him, “and I will.” He bends down to kiss him again, letting his eyes fall shut as he breathes Grantaire in. It’s so easy for Enjolras to get lost in kissing Grantaire, the heat that spreads through him could be likened to a flame, if he were feeling romantic enough. He drinks in all the noises that pour from Grantaire’s lips, from the breathy sighs to the obscene moans. But kissing Grantaire like this, when the skin-to-skin contact is all Enjolras can think about, is both satisfying and never enough in equal measures. He’s left with a frustrating mixture of content and desire pooling between his legs.

He breaks the kiss after an infinite stretch of time, panting in unison with Grantaire as he rolls off him, kicking his way out of his jeans and boxers. The box with the strap-on is still perched at the end of the bed and Enjolras opens it up with trembling hands.

“Hey,” Grantaire catches sight of Enjolras’ hands having thrown aside his own clothing, “hey, Enjolras, look at me.” Enjolras glances up, curling his fists in his lap. Grantaire’s smiling warmly, his eyes brimming with concern. “This is going to be great, don’t worry about it going wrong because it’s not gonna. No matter what happens, I love you, okay? It’s gonna be perfect.”

“You’re right,” Enjolras whispers, uncurling his fists as Grantaire’s words wash over him. “I just want this to be so good, for both of us.”

“It will be,” Grantaire promises, kissing his lips chastely. “Will you need help putting that on?”

Enjolras shakes his head, turning his attention back to the box and takes out the strap-on. It’s fairly easy to put together and Enjolras has it ready in a moment. The weight on his hips is a little strange, especially when he tries gentle thrusts and the dildo doesn’t move quite like he pictured, but it’s comfortable enough and he takes the condom when Grantaire offers it to him.

“One for me, one for you,” he says easily, laying back against the pillows, a condom rolled over his own cock. His eyes rake over Enjolras’ body, settling on the strap-on, and Enjolras feels his blood sing under the intensity of his gaze. “Lube’s just by there, I’m ready when you are.”

Enjolras takes a deep breath, shuffling closer to Grantaire so he’s kneeling between Grantaire’s spread thighs. He fumbles with the condom packet for a moment, tearing it open on his third try, and awkwardly rolling it on to the – _his_ dick. He lifts Grantaire’s left leg in the air and rests it, mid-calf, on his shoulder. “I remember this position,” he explains when he sees Grantaire raise his eyebrows, “I liked it.”

“This should make it easier too.” Grantaire chucks a spare pillow at him, planting his free foot on the mattress to lift his hips up enough for Enjolras to position the pillow underneath him.

“Thank you.” Enjolras picks up the lube and uncaps it, squirting far too much on to his hand and squeaking when it starts dripping on to the sheets.

Grantaire cackles, rumbling underneath Enjolras, and raises his hand to cup Enjolras’ cheek. “ _Relax_ ,” he stresses, his thumb arching over Enjolras’ freckles. “Fingers are easy. Plus, we both know how vocal I am, you won’t have to worry about me not liking something and hiding it from you, you’ll know.”

“Relax,” Enjolras repeats, nodding. He tucks his hair behind his ears, frowning when he slathers lube over his cheek and swatting Grantaire’s thigh when he laughs again.

The first finger is easy, just like Grantaire promised it would be. He doesn’t force it in right away, he thinks back to when he watched Grantaire fingering himself, teasing his entrance with soft touches, circling the rim and pushing in the tip of his finger gently before retracting it again. He mimics the movements now, listening out for Grantaire’s sighs and murmurs of encouragement.

“That’s it,” he groans when Enjolras slides his first finger into Grantaire, right up to the knuckle “yes, just like that. Okay, now move it out and repeat, slowly first, yeah, God, Enjolras you’re a natural, I promise you that.”

Enjolras ducks his head to hide his blush, curling his finger on an exit and grinning when Grantaire yelps. When he deems the muscle relaxed enough to take a second finger, he applies more lube and carefully presses it into Grantaire.

“There you go,” Grantaire grits out, his jaw tensing along with the muscles in his arms. Enjolras takes a moment to appreciate Grantaire’s flushed chest spread out before him, the rise and fall of his soft stomach matching Enjolras’ fingers perfectly. “Now like you did with the first one, curl them inside – _fuck_ , Enjolras, that’s good, that’s really good.”

Enjolras rubs what he assumes is Grantaire’s prostate, watching his head tilt back, exposing his arched neck. His cock twitches against his stomach and Enjolras uses his free hand to stroke it once, enjoying the way it leaves Grantaire breathless.

“Third finger now,” Grantaire insists, gripping Enjolras’ arm. “Come on, I’m ready for it.”

“Are you sure?” Enjolras check, squirting too much lube again on to his hand, but he figures it’s probably better that way. He presses two fingers back into Grantaire, spreading them and watching Grantaire’s entrance stretch under his ministrations before adding the third.

“Christ, Enjolras, this is fantastic, _fuck_ , I can’t wait for you to fuck me – _oh_ – I’m not above saying I need your dick if it’ll get you to hurry up.” Grantaire keeps babbling as Enjolras’ stretches him and if he weren’t so set on fucking Grantaire today, he’d see if he could make Grantaire come just from this.

Grantaire’s hips buck as Enjolras brushes his prostate again and he thinks that Grantaire’s probably ready for him now. He gives it another minute or so of stretching because he really doesn’t want to hurt Grantaire, even if his dick isn’t that big, but it’s still amazing to have Grantaire writhing all because of him.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Enjolras tells him as he takes out his fingers and slicks up his cock. He lines himself up with Grantaire, ignoring the awkward fumble because he’s still not fully used to this harness but it doesn’t matter because he’s about to fuck Grantaire and it’s going to be glorious, he’s going to make it glorious for both of them.

“ _Finally_ ,” Grantaire gasps as Enjolras pushes in smoothly. He takes his time, studying Grantaire’s face for any signs of discomfort but he’s rewarded with watching Grantaire’s face contort with pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth parted, much like how he pictured. When he’s in Grantaire to the hilt, he pauses, catching his breath.

“Jesus Christ, Enjolras, you feel fantastic,” Grantaire moans, digging his finger nails into Enjolras’ flesh. “You can move whenever you want, okay.”

Enjolras draws back slowly, sad that he has to force his eyes to leave Grantaire’s wonderfully expressive face to make sure he doesn’t pull out to far, before fucking forwards and burying himself in Grantaire. He repeats the action, a pause between each thrust as he gets used to fucking with the harness, and by the time he has built up a steady rhythm Grantaire is incoherent underneath him. Enjolras ignores the wetness between his own thighs, the throbbing that demands relief, in favour of driving Grantaire wild.

If losing himself in kissing Grantaire was easy, losing himself in fucking Grantaire is as natural to him as breathing. He picks up pace, aiming for deeper spots within Grantaire, driving into his prostate in attempts to make him scream. He clings to Grantaire’s leg, hitched over his shoulder, as he pounds into him, a desperate sensation sweeping over him when Grantaire moans his name, followed by warnings of release.

Enjolras fucks him harder, moving his free hand to pump Grantaire’s cock, probably the sloppiest, worst hand job he’s ever given in his life, but it pushes Grantaire over the edge and he comes, shouting Enjolras’ name.

It’s only when he’s back to himself, coming down from his orgasm, that Enjolras slows his thrusts to a still, easing himself out of Grantaire and disposing of both their condoms. He removes the harness quickly and sets it to the side.

“Come here,” Grantaire opens his arms for Enjolras to crawl on to his lap, burying his face in Grantaire’s neck.

He inhales sharply when Grantaire slides two fingers into him with ease, curling them as his thumb traces tight circles around Enjolras’ clit. By now, Grantaire knows enough of the tricks to Enjolras’ body to get him off when he’s this wound up. All it takes is for him to let Enjolras ride his fingers, filling him up so well as he rubs his clit, and he’s coming, sinking his teeth into Grantaire’s neck.

“Perfect,” Grantaire murmurs, taking out his fingers and hugging Enjolras properly. “You’re so unbelievably perfect, Enjolras.”

“Perfect and messy,” Enjolras laughs, leaning back in Grantaire’s arms to point at his cheek, still shiny with lube. “We could both use a shower, I think.”

Grantaire laughs, tugging him off the bed and towards the bathroom. “Agreed.”


End file.
